


The Strong One

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Strong One

Some things shouldn't be said, lest they become true. One's nature is a collection of pretenses held up long enough to make them true, in some sense.

"Lofty" is shy, "Tonker" is dangerous – because Tilda wants to be left alone, and Magda is terrified of assault.

So, in secret corners where they find solitude, it's Magda who whispers, 'Never leave me – I'd die – never...' and it's Tilda who answers, 'Shh – it's all right – I love you.'

Later, Magda will grasp her anger like a sword and she'll be dangerous, then; and Tilda will stand back, until it's time to act.


End file.
